gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invasion of the Body-Snatchers
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 3 (Takes place after the Season 3 Special Total Mayhem) ---- Overview When Waddles finds a Paculiar Key and gives it to Mabel,Dipper sees it and tries investigating what it is and aliens get mad since Waddles took their key to their hideout on Earth but they think it was Mabel and the Rekonoids(Aliens) Leader captures Mabel and he Transforms into her and he goes to the Mystery Shack to find the key.When Dipper finds out,He tries to save Mabel.But The alien gets angry and he takes the bodies of Waddles,Grenda,and Candy.And in the End Andrea does something that will shock you. ---- Sypnosis Mabel goes to the kitchen and gets food for Waddles.She feeds him and she decides to take him out to walk and she gets his leash and chew toy."Hey Mabel are you gonna walk Waddles or something",Dipper asked."Yep Wanna come",Mabel asked."Sure why not",Dipper said as they walked to the door."Hey 13 Year Olds",Stan said."Where 'ya going",Stan asked."We are gonna walk Waddles",Mabel said.So the Twins went outside and started walking Waddles for a while.Then,Mabel got out Waddles's Chew Toy and threw it to the Grassland of a Farm.Waddles got it with his mouth and gave it to Mabel.They continued doing that and Waddles found something quite paculiar and gave it to Mabel and also gave her the Chew toy."Ummmmm what's that",Dipper asked."Ummmm I don't know",Mabel said with a confused look."Well let me look at that thing",Dipper said as Mabel handed it to him."Lets see if this thing is in the book",Dipper said as he got out the 3 Book."Oh here it is:The Rekonoids Key a key made by an alien tribe named the Rekonids to open the door to their hideout in Gravity Falls,Earth.Nothing more is known about it",Dipper said as he started reading."So that key Waddles got is from those Alens Tribes Rekiinis",Mabel said."Ummmm its Aliens and the tribe is called Rekonoids",Dipper said."What Evers Man",Mabel said."What should we do with this thing",Dipper asked."We should keep it to see what happens",Mabel said as they walked back home.Then,The Screen gives you a look of the Grassland and you can see Crop Circles that have a triangle eye in the middle.Later at the Mystery Shack,Soos and Wendy arrive."Hey Dipper",Wendy said.:Oh hey Wendy whats up",Dipper said cleaning the floors with the broom."Oh Nothing my dad just got out of work",Wendy said.Then,Dipper got the Rekonoids Key and went to his room and put it there and started examing it."Ok lets take a look at this baby",Dipper said as he looked at the Rekonoids Key."Ok so the Book told me there is a hideout somewhere around the town so I should Investigate",Dipper thought to himself.So he told Grunkle Stan he was going out and He got on the Mystery Cart and he drove around the Woods."Ok so its not in Downtown cause The Rekonoids should know people would find it",Dipper said to himself.He looked further into the Deeper side of the woods and saw Crop circles."Looks like I got a Clue",Dipper thought as he wrote on his Notebook.Then,he decided to go back to the Farm where Mabel,Waddles,and him found the Key and investigate there since that was where the Key was.He later arrived,and Saw Crop Circles."Well looks like I only found Crop Circles but what about UFO's,Foot Prints,and Finger prints",Dipper said to himself."I need to have more proof",Dipper said as he started taking pictures of the Crop Circles. Dipper goes back to the Mystery Shack and tries to decode the codes of the Crop Circles but just cant seem to Crack the Code.So he decides to tell Soos if he has seen any clues of aliens,crop circles,etc.Shocklingly,Soos answers with a yes.He tells Dipper that the story took place in 1999 when he was 9 (which means he is currently 22).He then tells Dipper when he went out in the woods,he saw crop circles there in the deeper side and he also found some crop circles in the local farm.(The story ends)"Wait a minute that's where I found the Crop Circles",Dipper said in surprise."so that means there should be more around Gravity Falls",Dipper said."You want to help Soos",Dipper asked."Sure Dude what ever you want dude",Soos said as they went to the Attic to get to Mabel."Mabel you wanna come with us to solve the Mystery of the Rekonoids Key",Dipper asked."Rek-What",Soos asked."Its a type of alien",Dipper said."Sure why not",Mabel said as she put on her shoes."See ya Waddles",Mabel said as she waved goodbye."Oink",Waddles said.So they decided to go through the whole town to find more clues and they finally saw something paculiar at the Crystal Caverns (Only Known Cave in Gravity Falls).The object was a Hand-Sized Yellow Gem. ---- "What is that thing",Mabel asked."Dude I don't know man",Soos answered."I think its an orb",Dipper said as he looked around it."Lets put it in the jar I brought",Soos said as he put the gem inside the jar."Lets go look for more clues",Dipper said while looking around."We will become known to be the first people to meet and spill the beans on the Rekonoids",Dipper said."But Dude what do you think the orb contains or is,"Soos said."I'm not sure",Dipper said as he took it out."It must be a-",Dipper said while being interrupted by Mabel with a,"BORING I AM GOING HOME TO SEE WADDLES"."Ok then;Soos and I will meet you at the Shack",Dipper said while Mabel went back walking.Meanwhile in the UFO the viewer saw,The Rekonoids Leader wants the key back and thinks"I can't wait to see Waddles",Mabel said as A UFO captured her with the green light in the center of it."What the Heck",Mabel said as she started floating."ALIENS",Mabel screamed as she was brought inside the UFO."What do you guys want",Mabel said while having a scared and angry face."We want our key back right now or we'll kill you completly",The Rekonids Leader said."I don't have it D-",Mabel said as she stopped talking cause the aliens could have killed Dipper."UMMM Never mind",Mabel said."If it wasn't you then who did it or who has it",the leader said."I will never tell!",Mabel screamed as the aliens put her in a glass cage."LET ME GO!",Mabel screamed.Later,Dipper sees the UFO and takes a photo."Soos we have to get on that UFO for more Proof",Dipper said.Then,they saw a window on the saucer and they saw Mabel knocking on the winder."DIPPER DIPPER HELP'',Mabel screamed."Mabel i'm coming",Dipper screamed as he started throwing rocks.Then,Soos distracted the UFO while Dipper read the Rekonoids page and saw that their weakness is light;a very bright light."I got it",Dipper said as he took off his flashlight.After Soos threw many rocks,the UFO was finally destroyed along with most of the aliens."Yes now lets go inside to save Mabel",Dipper said as they ran to the UFO.Meanwhile,Andrea is trying to call Dipper cause she tried many times but he never picked up."GRRRRR that Dipper",Andrea said."Plus,he always gets me in danger with those monsters".Later,The Rekonoids Leader decides to swap bodies with Mabel so Dipper can take him to the Shack so he can find the key.So he goes to Mabel and opens his mouth and a green blast comes out and they swap bodies.(Dragon Ball Z Reference)'' ---- "Hey what did you do to me",Mabel said in the body of the leader."I am going to be known as Mabel 2.0",Mabel 2.0 said."And you will be Rekonoid 2.0",Mabel 2.0 said as he ran out of the UFO and saw Dipper and Soos."Hey guys",Mabel 2.0 said."Mabel did you escape",Soos asked."Uhhhh yeah of-of-of course",Mabel 2.0 stuttered."Well hurry lets go before the Rekonoids see us",Dipper said as they started running."DIPPER",Real Mabel screamed."Uhhh it's no use they can't hear me from a window",Real Mabel said.Later,the gang arrived at the Shack to see Grenda and Candy knocking on the door."Oh hey Mabel",Grenda and Candy both said."Oh ummm hey Guys",Mabel 2.0 said as he was wondering who they were.So they all got inside and Mabel 2.0 asked Dipper,"Where do you have the Key again dude",Mabel 2.0."You never call me dude Mabel;something wrong",Dipper asked."UHHHHH,there is absolutely nothing wrong",Mabel 2.0 said."Okkkk",Dipper said."But where do you have the Rekonoids Key",Mabel 2.0 said."Wait a minute you were never able to pronounce Rekonoids",Dipper said."YOU AREN'T MABEL",Dipper screamed."Of course I ain't Mabel",Mabel 2.0 said in his regular voice.Then Mabel 2.0 turned back into the Rekonoids Leader and back at the UFO,Mabel as the Rekonoids Leader turns back into herself."Yay i'm back to normal",Mabel said."What the Heck is going on here",Candy asked."The Deaths of all of you MUAHAHAHAHA",Rekonoid Leader said."No NO NO NO",Soos said.Then,The Rekonoids Leader called the remainding aliens in the UFO to capture the bodies of Waddles,Grenda,and Candy and they came."MORE ALIENS",Dipper and Grenda screamed."Candy,Grenda you have to go rescue Mabel",Dipper said."While me and Soos take care of the aliens".But it was too late for Candy and Grenda to leave cause 2 aliens came and swapped bodies with them."HAHAHAHAHAHA",Grenda and Candy 2.0 laughed."OH no were aliens'',Grenda screamed in the body of the aliens.Then,another alien came and swapped bodies with Waddles."OINK'',Waddles oinked in the body of the alien."Now lets kill the 2 til' we get our key",Rekonoids Leader said.Fortunately,Dipper remembered from the 3 Book that the Rekonoid's Weakness was a Bright Light and he takes out his flashlight and turns it on."Oh no he has a flashlight",Candy 2.0 said as he was shown the light."OH NO'',Candy 2.0 said as he was turned back into a Rekonoid and melted.Then,Dipper did this to all of them and they all died.Then,the real Candy,Grenda,and Waddles were turned back to normal."Yay we are alive",Candy said."But what about MABEL",Dipper screamed.So,They all headed to the destroyed UFO and went inside."I know Mabel is in here",Dipper said.Then,he saw Mabel in the Glass cage."How are we supposed to open the lock we are gonna need a key",Soos said."Wait a minute;I have the President's Key!",Dipper screamed as he took it out and unlocked the cage."Thanks Dipper",Mabel said."Mabel i'm sorry for leaving you here",Dipper said."It's Okay",Mabel said."Awkward Sibling Hug",Dipper asked."Awkward Sibling Hug",Mabel said as they hugged."PAT PAT'',Both of them said."Lets all go back to the Shack",Dipper said as they all went to the Shack.After they arrived,they saw Andrea with a angered face."Something wrong Andrea",Dipper asked as he hugged her."Shut up you",Andrea said as she slapped him."Why did you do that",Dipper asked while touching his cheek."Well for Starters you never answer my calls and lastly all you do is fight monsters while bringing me in danger",Andrea screamed."WE ARE OVERRR",Andrea said as she walked back home."NO Andrea",Dipper groaned as he walked inside the shack crying a little."Oh no Dipper it's okay you told me this when Jackson left and I ended up getting over him",Mabel said."Yeah you'll get over her",Grenda and Candy said."I guess you're right cause I can still go out with Wendy besides,I felt awkward deciding who should be The One",Dipper said."And she isn't going out with Robbie",Mabel said as she hugged Dipper."That's what you think Dipper;that's what you think",Robbie said in the woods laughing. ---- Trivia The Secret Code Is XILK XRIXOVH UILN IVPLMLRWH GL GSV DZGXSRMT DRAZIW One Decoded it reads Crop Circles from Rekonoids to the Watching Wizard.It means that the Rekonoids have something to do with The Watching Wizard. ---- This is the first time Soos's Last name is revealed;it's Garcia and also his age is revealed;He is 22 years-old.